Magnets
by sunshinegirl921
Summary: Just like magnets they were attracting each other only to push themselves further apart.


I gave up and knocked on your door not caring for the consequences or the outcome. All I wanted was to see you one last time, to touch you to kiss you to feel you and then maybe set you free and set myself free, to disconnect, to turn a new page, to see the world differently. I took a deep breath and waited what felt like forever for you to open the door. You didn't say anything but your eyes told the whole story. Just like me you were tired of the chase of the game we've been playing for years now. But yet every time we seek one another we never turn the other down and shut the door in their face. Instead we indulge in our cravings and just politely wave goodbye until the next time. For a minute I think you'd shut the door, that you'd put an end to this craziness but you just crack a little smile and move aside so I can come in. As soon as you close the door your lips cover mine and my hand fly up in your hair. I inhale your scent hoping that this time may be our last. You feel it too and without saying anything we treasure every moment as if it's our last. My coat falls on the floor and my shoes are kicked on the side. Your shirt and my dress are next. Your lips leave mine and I feel your hot breath on my neck trailing a wet path down my collarbone. We go down the hall leaning on the walls treading the familiar way to your bedroom. You lift me up and I wrap my legs around you. You open the door and we fall on the bed. Your lips explore every inch of me and mine do the same. At this point we're just a mess of limbs. I don't know where you end and I begin. The dim light casts shadows on the walls and we give completely in.

I don't know how much time has passed as I lazily open my eyes to take in the environment. What happened an hour ago now feels like a distant memory that has taken place ages ago. I feel your hand on my waist and your breath on the back of my neck. Your breathing is even which means you're still sleeping - the prefect time for me to sneak out. I give your hand a little push and you turn to the other side. I get up from the bed and take the sight of you in. You look so peaceful and happy. Your blond hair has darkened since we graduated and the mark on your forearm is fading nicely barely visible. Who knew that we'd be in this predicament? All the hatred and all the insults has turned into hot and messy encounters. I pick my clothes from the floor and quickly get dresses and I exit your bedroom I glance at the full length mirror you have and couldn't help but smile at myself. The brown mess of a hair I couldn't control in school is now shaped into nice curls. Or at least it was a few hours ago now it's back to its messy self-thanks to you. I run my fingers through it and leave the room as I am about to close the door I take one last look at you and can't help but let a single tear roll down my check.

You and I are just part of a story that has no future. You and I can never happen and we know it but just like magnets we always manage to attract one another. I pick my shoes up from their corner and put my coat on. I take one last glance at your flat and wonder if I should just screw everything and get back in the bed wrap my arms around you and let you hold me. A breath I didn't know I was holding escapes my lips and I shake my head who am I kidding we're a short love story - no we're just a short story but a beautiful one all the same. I'm so lost in thought that I didn't hear you walk down the corridor to me. But as soon as I wipe all that's left of that one tear my golden brown eyes lock up with your stormy grey ones. You're a few inches away from me holding out your hand inviting me to stay and to give our story a shot. I hesitate for a second but and my hand twitches but instead I gather all the courage and sanity left in me and turn on my heel and before you knew what was happening I was gone. But before I apparate I hear you utter 'Stay!'

But it's too late now I am in my apartment now. A sob escapes my lips and I sit on the couch reassuring myself that I made the right choice by letting you go, by setting myself free - I know this time you won't show up on my door ever again and I won't be knocking at yours. Our story is over and we're left with the 'what if's' for the rest of our lives. I pull myself together and go to the window - the view of London calms me down and as I watch the sun rise a shred of doubt crawls in the back of my mind whispering that maybe it's not over and you'll come back for me and if you do maybe I won't let you go.

On the other side of town his hair gets ruffled from the morning wind. He's on the balcony his shit unbuttoned his sleeves rolled up, watching the sun and thinking that maybe this time he will go and get her and never let her leave him ever again...


End file.
